


With A Little Help

by Talsi74656



Series: Talsi's Twelve Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Strip Tease - sort of, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talsi74656/pseuds/Talsi74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay shows up on Kathryn's doorstep drunk. Unfortunately she's not home.</p><p>On the fourth day of ficmas Talsi gave to me, four minutes till midnight</p><p>This is the 4th fic in Twelve Days of Ficmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first few attempts at NC-17. I hope it is acceptable? If not, the story is kinda cute? :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they'd have gotten laid a lot more often.

Phoebe observed the disappointed frown cross the face of the _extremely_ hunky man she’d answered the door to. She knew him. Well, she’d met him once, at the welcome home reception for Voyager.  
  
Katie’s first officer, tattooed marvel, dimpled deity and all round heart-throb, Commander Chakotay had caused many issues for her big sister.  
  
“She’s not here, Commander,” Phoebe told him, immediately.  
  
“I just want to – talk,” he slurred.  
  
_He’s drunk, brilliant._  
  
“That doesn’t change the fact that she’s not here,” Phoebe attempted again.  
  
He gave a rather pitiful frown and slumped against the doorframe.  
  
Phoebe _could_ call her sister. Then again Katie had spent what little time she’d had, since Voyager’s return, ranting about her first officer’s involvement with another member of the crew. The _rest_ of her time had been spent denying that she had feelings for the man. Calling her now, for this, would likely result in another six months of raving – just what their mother needed.  
  
“I’ll let her know you stopped by,” Phoebe told him, attempting to close the door.  
  
He made a rather pathetic sound, somewhere in the vicinity of a hiccup and a sob. “I’m so stupid,” he muttered drunkenly.  
  
Phoebe had a great desire to agree, but clamped her mouth shut.  
  
“Look, Commander,” she wasn’t exactly certain how to address the man, but his rank seemed adequate. “I’ll tell Katie you dropped by.”  
  
“I didn’t wait,” he slurred. “Why didn’ I –” he paused and swayed a little, if not for the door frame Phoebe had the distinct impression he’d have fallen over. “Why din’ I?” he mumbled.  
  
Phoebe glanced around, suddenly feeling rather sorry for the idiot. She sighed. “Why don’t you come in? I’ll give you a coffee to help you sober up and clear your head a bit.”  
  
Phoebe was suddenly rather glad her mother wasn’t on the planet. She wasn’t entirely too certain how Gretchen Janeway might react to the Commander’s drunken ramblings over Katie. Phoebe, however, saw a fantastic opportunity to get something she hadn’t managed to wrangle from Katie since she’d returned; _gossip._  
  
Katie had said barely a word about her time on Voyager and all she’d say of Chakotay during her rants was that his relationship was entirely inappropriate. Whenever Phoebe pressed for more she clammed up or just growled and stormed off. Phoebe wasn’t stupid; she knew there was more to their story. The fact that the man had turned up on their doorstep, drunk, certainly indicated as much.  
  
The man didn’t seem to have heard her, so she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door. He moved without hesitation and she settled him on the couch, moving to the replicator to make him a coffee.  
  
“How do you take it, Commander?” she asked.  
  
He mumbled something that sounded like cream and two sugars, causing Phoebe to grimace. Surely Katie wouldn’t put up with someone like that, would she?  
  
But if she was going to get any information out of the man he was going to need to sober some. So she replicated a mug for him and a black coffee for herself and returned to the lounge area.  
  
He took his drink and for a frightful moment he swayed enough that she thought he was about to pour the damn thing over his legs. He seemed to notice just in time and steadied his hands, gripping the cup firmly.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Phoebe observed his expression as he stared at the liquid in his cup. He wore a mix of drunken frustration and anguish.  
  
She hadn’t realised the depth of – whatever had happened between her sister and this man, until he slumped forward. His head hung low and he shook his head.  
  
“I’ve screwed it _all_ up, haven’ I?’ His speech was still garbled though not to the point that she couldn’t understand him.  
  
“I don’t know,” Phoebe answered honestly. This provided her an in, though. “What – exactly have you ruined?”  
  
He glanced up and gave a mirthless chuckle. “In _my life?_ E’rything,” he buried his head in the palm of his hand. “But is’ stupid, ya know.”  
  
She watched and waited patiently for him to continue. She had no idea what he was talking about, but was desperate to figure it out.  
  
“I – I mean – I din’t e’en like her, not really,” he mumbled again.  
  
“ _Who, Katie?_ ” Phoebe pressed, confused.  
  
He glanced up with a perplexed frown and shook his head. “No, not Kathryn!” he snapped. “No, no, _Seven!_ ”  
  
_He’d been dating Seven?_ No wonder Katie was pissed.  
  
“You didn’t like Seven?” She prompted.  
  
“No!” he exclaimed drunkenly. “I love her – and – and I forgot that!”  
  
Phoebe squinted in confusion, scratching her head. “You _love_ Seven?” she queried.  
  
He gave a rather disgusted grunt. “Not Seven, never Seven,” he took a sip of his drink and cradled it close to his chest, obviously enjoying the warmth as much as its _hopefully_ sobering effect.  
  
Phoebe frowned, more confused than ever. “You love Katie?”  
  
She didn’t think it possible for him to slump further, until he did. “More than anything,” he whispered. The thought seemed to sober him. He took another lengthy sip of his drink before placing his mug on the table.  
  
“I – should get out of your hair,” he said. He pushed himself to his feet and wobbled slightly. “Thanks for the coffee.”  
  
Phoebe stood as well ready to show him to the door, but the man could barely walk. If she let him leave now there would be a news report in the morning about one of the heroes of Voyager dying on the side of the road, due to exposure. Katie probably wouldn’t forgive her for that… probably.  
  
“Wait, Commander,” she halted him. “I can’t let you walk back to the station in your condition.” She cringed knowing exactly what Katie was going to say, when she told her. “We have a guest bedroom, why don’t you stay here?”  
  
He wavered as he seemingly considered the offer.  
  
After a moment, when he didn’t respond, she motioned to the door just on the other side of the lounge room.  
  
He glanced at it, blinking uncertainly. Phoebe sighed and moved to his side, grabbing his arm and guiding him to the room.  
  
“No, I should – go home.” Despite his protestations he allowed her to lead him easily. Thankfully her mother had the good sense to keep the bed made, for just such an occasion.  
  
“I’ll let Katie know you’re here, when she gets home,” Phoebe said. Before he could respond she closed the door, leaving him to ready himself for bed. She drew a line, there.

***=/\=***

Kathryn barely touched the handle on the door before it was yanked open by Phoebe. “I’m really, _really_ sorry,” her sister hissed immediately.  
  
“Sorry?” Kathryn questioned warily.  
  
“Well, you know that hunky XO you _totally_ don’t have feelings for?” She hissed.  
  
“ _What did you do Phoebe?_ ”  
  
“He turned up here, drunk. I couldn’t turn him away…”  
  
Kathryn glanced toward the guest bedroom and Phoebe gave a rather uncomfortable shrug.  
  
“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” she growled.  
  
“Hey, don’t blame me!” Phoebe protested. Her sister darted to the side as Kathryn pushed her way into the lounge room. Her eyes fixed firmly on the door.  
  
“What are you thinking Katie?” Phoebe asked cautiously.  
  
Kathryn sniffed. “I’m going to call the Doctor, get something to sober him up and send him home.”  
  
“Katie!” Phoebe objected.  
  
Kathryn glared at her sister, before moving to the console on the wall, near the kitchen.  
  
“Katie, wait!” Phoebe tried again.  
  
Kathryn ignored her sister and browsed through the directory for the Doctor.  
  
“Katie, he said he loves you.”  
  
She paused and drew a deep breath. Her sister was lying, obviously. He was dating someone else and he hadn’t even contacted Kathryn since Voyager returned. With a huff she tapped the panel anyway, causing Phoebe to give an exasperated sigh.  
  
“Cold, Katie, _so_ cold.”  
  
The Doctor’s face appeared on the screen and he beamed at her. “Captain!” He exclaimed. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“I have a drunken visitor and I was hoping you could send something to sober him up?”  
  
The hologram gave a curious grin. “Alcohol or synthehol? And what is your guest’s approximate weight?”  
  
Kathryn blinked and glanced at Phoebe who gave a perplexed grimace and shrugged.  
  
“I don’t know,” she answered honestly.  
  
“Ah, well,” the Doctor frowned.  
  
“Could you send something for both?” she pushed.  
  
“I can, though without the weight of the patient it will be difficult to prescribe the correct amount -”  
  
Kathryn gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. “It’s Chakotay,” she admitted.  
  
She wasn’t certain, but she could swear the hologram sat up straighter.  
  
“Well, that does help.” He turned to a monitor beside him and tapped a few commands. “I’ve sent the requests for the medicine to your replicator, Captain.”  
  
“Thank you, Doctor.”  
  
“My pleasure.”  
  
They signed off and Kathryn moved to replicate the two lots of medication.  
  
“Katie, don’t be such an ice queen, you can’t kick him out,” Phoebe protested again. “It’s one in the morning. You can’t make him walk to the station now.”  
  
Kathryn frowned at her sister and moved past her to the guest bedroom. She opened the door, cringing immediately. The least she could have done was knock.  
  
But Chakotay lay face down on the bed, still fully clothed. The light was still on and she noticed his eyes flicker when she closed the door behind her.  
  
He sat up like a rocket. “Kath – Kathryn,” he slurred.  
  
“Alcohol or synthehol?” Kathryn asked. She wasn’t interested in pleasantries with a drunk.  
  
He grimaced and sat up awkwardly. “Alcohol,” he murmured.  
  
She loaded a hypospray with the medication for alcohol and touched it below his jaw. He rubbed the spot on his neck, then his head. The stuff kicked in quickly and he tugged his ear awkwardly.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he groaned. “I’ll leave.”  
  
Before he could stand she had to know, “why did you come here, Chakotay?”  
  
He cleared his throat and avoided her gaze, evidently uncomfortable. “I wanted to apologise to you.”  
  
She licked her lips and gave a small sigh. Despite the fact that she’d been angry with him, he never needed to apologise. She took a seat next to him. Not quite sure what to say she managed to shake her head dismissive of his apology.  
  
“I am, I don’t know what I was thinking with Sev –” he cut himself off before saying her name.  
  
“You owe me nothing, Chakotay,” she managed.  
  
He turned toward her, his eyes fixing on her, gaze penetrating her defences. “You’re wrong,” he said softly. “I owe you everything.”  
  
She met his gaze, trying to remain composed, but failing miserably.  
  
“I mean it, Kathryn. I made a promise and though my heart never broke it, I did.”  
  
He wasn’t going to make this easy. She should escort him to the door and point the way to the transporter station. Or maybe she should call for his sister to come and get him.  
  
Her heart hurt too much for this right now.  
  
Kathryn had to look away for fear of breaking into tears, in front of him. She gritted her teeth in an effort to control her emotions, but she couldn’t lie to herself. He’d hurt her. Dating Seven, of all people – it had felt personal, though it probably wasn’t. “You never made a promise,” she defended him.  
  
He gave a small, grim laugh. “Not in so many words, but we both know what I meant that day,” he replied quietly.  
  
Kathryn’s eyes flicked to the floor. She’d known well what he intended, what they’d both intended during that conversation.  
  
“Always,” he whispered. “I never forgot.”  
  
Kathryn drew a ragged breath and let it out slowly. This certainly hadn’t been how she planned to spend her night. “The last year…” she commented awkwardly. “It wasn’t easy – for any of us.”  
  
“That’s one explanation,” he agreed. “But I knew –” he cleared his throat. “I thought I knew how you felt, and I said yes to her anyway.”  
  
Kathryn wasn’t certain how to respond. Even free of their direct command position they still hadn’t figured out how to have this conversation without dancing around the subject. Sooner or later one of them was going to have to be brave, or they’d lose each other again, this time for good. All that being said, Kathryn just wasn’t certain she could be the one to say the words.  
  
Her wounds were deep and they went beyond him, beyond their friendship and their feelings for one another. Their time on Voyager had been trying. The debriefings were their own special brand of hell and she’d had to be hard. She’d become so used to shoving Kathryn Janeway to the side she wasn’t even certain she knew who Kathryn Janeway was anymore.  
  
“Phoebe told you what I said, didn’t she?” Chakotay asked.  
  
Kathryn glanced at him, mouth parted slightly as she considered her response. If she said no she gave him an out. He could walk out the door and they could pretend this night never happened. But she couldn’t do it.  
  
“Yes,” she breathed.  
  
He drew a nervous breath and nodded to himself. “I meant it.”

***=/\=***

_One Year Later –_

Kathryn started at the noise in her room and sat up, heart racing, even after she realised what was happening.  
  
“Computer, lights, low illumination,” she requested.  
  
Chakotay stood at the end of the bed, wrestling with his top while shading his eyes from the light.  
  
“Chakotay, what are you doing here?” she couldn’t help but grin. He was drunk.  
  
He gave a flirtatious smirk which set her heart racing. Even after a year together, after almost nine years with him by her side, he still managed to provoke that reaction in her.  
  
After succeeding to remove his shirt he lifted a finger to his lips, though missed on the first try.  
  
_Very_ drunk.  
  
“Chakotay, you’re not supposed to see me.”  
  
Oh but she’d hoped he’d show up. She’d had a tough time getting to sleep with an empty bed.  
  
He glanced to the side of the room, toward the chronometer. “There’s still four minutes to midnight,” he slurred.  
  
“Valid point,” she conceded.  
  
He began wrestling with his pants, trying to remove them with little success.  
  
Kathryn smiled as she watched him undressed. On Earth he’d had time to focus on himself, as he said, and had done so. He spent many nights boxing, evenings running and had taken up various other physical activities. He was in fine form.  
  
She bit her lip as she considered his figure in the low light. She _wanted_ to pounce off the bed and tare his clothes off for him, but he seemed determined to make a grand entrance and she couldn’t bear to stop him. Also she was rather enjoying the show.  
  
He pulled at his right trouser leg, overbalanced and then managed to trip over, falling to the floor with a thump.  
  
She gasped and sat up, but he bounded to his feet again with a triumphant grin, now pantless.  
  
Relieved that he hadn’t hurt himself she leaned back on her elbows and continued to watch. If he passed out at the end of the bed, at the very least she’d been provided with a rather entertaining show.  
  
After steadying himself, he began to crawl up the bed, pushing the covers to the side as he progressed.  
  
His hand ran up her side, tracing the curves of her calf, to her hip, up to her chest. She shuddered with anticipation as he moved up her body, until his lips found hers.  
  
Drunk or not, Chakotay’s kiss held more passion, more love and desire than any kiss she’d experienced before. Even a year after their first, he still took her breath away.  
  
“That must have been one hell of a buck’s party,” she whispered against his mouth.  
  
His hand continued its venture, cupping her breast. Her breathing became stilted and her body responded willingly to his touch.  
  
“I love you,” he responded, barely pulling back from their kiss. “One night away is too much to ask.”  
  
Though he appeared considerably more lucid now, than he had while attempting to undress himself, his words were still slurred. He also smelled faintly of alcohol, though it wasn’t powerful enough to wash away his scent.  
  
She knew very well that he meant every word. He’d spent a good deal of the last year telling her the same. Since then they’d scarcely been able to keep their hands off one another.  
  
She drew her fingers across his cheek, tracing the line of his jaw with a feather-light touch. “I love you too.”  
  
Superstition be damned. She didn’t want to spend another minute without this man in her life. She’d waited long enough.  
  
His fingers pinched her nipple as he massaged her breast through her satin, pink negligee. Moaning her approval she pulled herself closer to him, taking in his wonderful scent and the heat of his body. She wanted him. She had for such a long time that it began to take over her every thought, her every action. If she’d succumbed to this desire on Voyager, they never would have made it home.  
  
As for Chakotay, his enthusiasm was insatiable. He was easily as consumed by their love; as he’d said, unable to spend even a night on his own. She could hardly fault him. Their nights together would have made even the grandest holoromances a tawdry romp in comparison.  
  
His lips left hers, kissing their way down her jaw, to her neck. His tongue explored her skin as he progressed.  
  
She moaned her approval, loving every moment of his touch. She loved his tongue, his lips, his mouth and hands. If this was to be the rest of her existence she’d walk to that fate with a smile on her face.  
  
_“Oh, Chakotay.”_  
  
His lips moved to the crook of her neck where he nipped at her bare flesh. He was quite the master of exploration and had spent a good deal of time finding exactly what sent her over the edge. Now, inebriated, he seemed more than willing to put every ounce of energy he had into that exploration.  
  
His free hand made a leisurely progression down her side, lifting the end of her negligee, before moving back up along her inner thigh, drawing a shuddered breath from her lungs.  
  
The tips of his fingers found her panties and he pulled them slowly away from her hips. His lips continued pressing against her skin as he moved his way down her body.  
  
“Don’t tease,” she breathed.  
  
He seemed to find her, for want of a better term, ‘desperation’ amusing. He chuckled and began to move slower, in response.  
  
At the best of times he enjoyed tormenting her, making their foreplay last until she was a whimpering mess. Drunk, however, he seemed to be pushing his teasing to a whole new extreme.  
  
His fingers danced over her inner thighs, moving tantalizingly close to her heat before withdrawing with a soft caress.  
  
She growled in frustration and pulled at his shoulders earning another laugh. This time he made the mistake of looking up. He seemed transfixed and for a moment so was Kathryn. But she wanted him, needed him too much to be distracted by his damn dimpled grin.  
  
Leaning forward she took his arms and rolled him to the side. He moved easily, possibly too drunk to really object, though the smile on his lips told her that he’d been waiting for this.  
  
“No teasing,” she repeated as she straddled his lap.  
  
He shrugged innocently as his hands began to wander the curves of her hips. “I would never,” he told her.  
  
She wanted to laugh and list off every single moment of teasing since their first time together. She wanted to recount every moment he sat by her side on the bridge, how some days his mere presence was enough to drive her to distraction. Instead she decided to show him.  
  
Running her tongue along his jaw, her lips tasted the flesh of his bare neck as she moved down his body. Her left hand ventured down his form slowly tracing the lines of his muscles.  
  
“Now who’s – teasing,” Chakotay grunted when she ran her nails delicately along his thighs.  
  
She sat up again and guided his hand under her nightie, back to her breast and let out an appreciative moan as his thumb flicked her nipple. Her intention had been to draw this out, to build him up slowly, as he’d done to her many times before. But her impatience got the better of her.  
  
She gripped his length, gently massaging the tip, which drew another pleasured groan from his lungs. Before long his breathing became stilted, his hip rocked under her, urging her on. Leaning down, she tasted his lips again as she lowered herself onto him. She exhaled against his mouth as he filled her.  
  
Her muscles tightened around him, heightening the exquisite pleasure she experienced the moment she began to move.  
  
He arched into her, one arm moving to hold her, behind the shoulders in an effort to bring her closer.  
  
Their lips lost contact, but she moved in, nipping his ear lightly. He pushed himself up onto an elbow, holding their weight as they rocked gently against one another.  
  
Moving together in a slow rhythm, she refocussed on his jaw. Her lips took whatever she could find, tongue tasting his skin, causing him to groan underneath her. She loved to make him groan, or growl or on a good day, howl her name.  
  
Most of all, she delighted in the feel of him; his breath on her neck, the warmth of his body pressing so close to hers.  
  
“Touch me,” she implored, already almost out of breath.  
  
He complied without hesitation, pulling her breast free from the negligee. His lips found her nipple, tongue flicking over the sensitive skin.  
  
The sensation made her forget everything but his name, which she moaned into his ear. “Chakotay.”  
  
The sound seemed to encourage him. His teeth gently grazed her pert nipple and his tongue hastened.  
  
Moaning in his ear she pulled him closer, deeper. The feel of his touch, the sensation of him inside her was enough to send her body into a delighted frenzy. Her muscles tightened around him again as her body raced closer to the edge.  
  
It seemed, from his panted breaths, that he too was close.  
  
Part of her wanted to slow down, to savour the moment, but her body had other ideas. Her muscles began to shake involuntarily as she climaxed in a wave of bliss, crying Chakotay’s name to the room once again.  
  
Only a moment later she felt the warmth of his orgasm fill her, heightening her pleasure tenfold. He made an incoherent noise that may have been an attempt at her name.  
  
Her body cooled and she lost the ability to hold herself up, collapsing against his chest with a girlish grin.  
  
His hands moved to hold her head, hugging her to him and smoothing her hair gently.  
  
“I’m so glad I got drunk,” Chakotay muttered, still slurring ever so slightly.  
  
She pulled back, fixing him with a half-smile.  
  
“Last year,” he clarified.  
  
Sniffing a laugh she returned her head to its resting spot. “So am I.”  
  
Her eyes flicked to the chronometer, it was now ten minutes past midnight. She let out a small sigh. The sigh was more from satisfaction than for the ridiculous notion that seeing the bride before the wedding was bad luck.  
  
The noise prompted Chakotay to follow her line of sight though and he gave a light chuckle. “After everything we’ve faced down together it’d take more than some silly superstition to get to us.”  
  
She smiled and ran her fingers across his chest, sliding her hand into position over his heart. “After so long, I think we’ve earned a break from bad luck.”  
  
His arms wrapped around her again and he held her tight, leaning forward to kiss her hair lightly. “I love you, Kathryn,” he muttered dozily.  
  
“I love you too, Chakotay,” she responded.  
  
As they dozed off to sleep Kathryn knew that they were going to be just fine.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
